The following invention relates to systems for evacuating water from water traps used in ventilator systems that assist patients with the breathing function. More specifically, this invention relates to automatic water trap evacuators that suction water from the water trap into a larger canister automatically and without the need for human intervention.
In the breathing ventilator system arts, an array of devices have been devised to provide warm, moist air to a patient while preventing blocking of air supply lines with condensed moisture or ingestion of condensed moisture (i.e. water). These devices remove water from the air delivery tubes and collect the water in containers commonly referred to as water traps. The water accumulates in the water traps until the water reaches the limited capacity of the trap. A capacity of the trap is generally reached in about one to one and a half hours. Typically, the trap is then emptied by a hospital staff member or other care giver.
The prior art has several drawbacks that range from inconvenience to danger to the patients. First, failure to empty the water trap could lead to blockage of the air supply line or to the patient ingesting water into his or her lungs, posing a danger to the patient""s physical well being. Second, the patient may experience difficulty breathing if the water trap becomes full or overflows. Third, the patient is typically awakened every hour or two during the night while the trap is being emptied. Fourth, the patient may experience apprehension over whether or not the trap will in fact be emptied, particularly if the patient has had prior unpleasant experiences. Finally, a care giver may spend substantial amounts of time emptying traps on a regular basis, when this time could be more productively spent on other tasks.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that minimizes or eliminates the need for human intervention and the aforestated problems associated therewith.
The automatic water trap evacuator of this invention solves the problems associated with care givers emptying the traps as in the prior art. Specifically, the evacuator incorporates design features that address the problems as a whole. These design features automate the water evacuation process so that no care giver intervention is required. A central vacuum suction system pulls the water from the water trap into a canister by way of a series of interconnecting design features. A suction line is inserted into the water trap at one end and connected to a large canister at the other end. The suction line provides a path between the water trap and the canister where the evacuated water is stored. The canister is connected to a suction source through a valve. The valve is positioned by a controller that is powered by a low voltage power source, such as a 12 volt (or lower) transformer coupled to an AC 110 volt standard electric power outlet.
A typical use of the evacuator occurs as follows. The evacuator and ventilator systems are interconnected and the ventilator connected to the patient in typical prior art fashion. The vacuum source is connected to a valve outflow. The ventilator system supplies humidified, warm air to the patient while the water trap collects the moisture that condenses in the tubing and flows into the trap.
The valve remains closed for a predetermined amount of time while the water level in the trap rises. After the predetermined time has elapsed, the controller opens the valve. The frequency of valve opening preferably can be adjusted. The suction causes the water to be pulled from the water trap into the canister. Typically, this might occur every hour. The controller keeps the valve open for a predetermined amount of time, typically five seconds. The duration of the valve""s open status preferably can be adjusted. The water is evacuated, thereby preventing overflow and a need for human intervention. The process is repeated indefinitely.
An optional feature of the evacuator is a sensor that is inserted into the water trap and connected to the controller. The sensor indicates the water level in the water trap. The controller would open the valve when the water reaches a certain predetermined level, and will close the valve when the water reaches a certain predetermined lower level, as indicated by the sensor.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to automate the water trap evacuation process associated with ventilators that have heaters.
Another object of the present invention is to evacuate the water trap repeatedly over prolonged periods of time, such as when the patient is sleeping.
Another object of the present invention is to protect the patient from breathing difficulties that may arise if the water trap becomes too full.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the patient from ingesting water into his or her lungs if the water trap overflows.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce patient apprehension that the water trap may not be timely emptied.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce interference with patient""s sleep that may result from manual evacuation of the water trap.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the work load of hospital staff personnel by reducing the amount of time required to attend the ventilator system.
Another object of the present invention is to help make scheduling of hospital personnel more flexible by eliminating the need for hourly evacuation of the water traps for each patient using a ventilator.
Other further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the included drawing figures, the claims and detailed description of the invention.